<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[伏黛]霍格沃茨有个林教授 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049568">[伏黛]霍格沃茨有个林教授</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 红楼梦 | Dream of the Red Chamber (Opera)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗源今日子的《百鬼夜行抄》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle | Voldemort/林黛玉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>其他短篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[伏黛]霍格沃茨有个林教授</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我觉得林教授那个属于黑魔法。”小狮子叽叽喳喳地说。</p><p>　　“那你选不选林教授的课？”小蛇傲慢地斜睨着小狮子，“不选赶紧滚一边，别挡着我们的路。”</p><p>　　“当然选，晚了可就抢不到了。”小狮子气鼓鼓地涨红了脸，坚决地站在队伍里不走。</p><p>　　林教授的教室在最高的塔楼，可是挡不住霍格沃茨学子们汹涌澎拜的热情，爬楼算什么，那可是东方魔咒课啊，化纸为马，撒豆成兵，日行千里！简直神秘莫测的无法形容。</p><p>　　林教授很温柔，从来不大声说话，可是进了她的教室，大家都自觉地安安静静的，教室里飘着若有似无的花香，高年级学姐说那是芙蓉花香，好闻极了。</p><p>　　教室门口有一朵花，第一次上课的学生需要摸它一下，这就是林教授要的学费——你一分钟的生命。</p><p>　　多了她也不要，只要一分钟。</p><p>　　“吸人生命的魔咒难道不是黑魔法？”小狮子坚持道。</p><p>　　“你的一分钟很值钱吗？你发呆过多少一分钟？”别的同学笑话他，“不想给就别选这门课啊，这也不是考试课。”</p><p>　　是的，林教授不考试，也不留作业，你喜欢学就多学点，你不喜欢学也不强求，她就是那样淡淡的，如晨雾一样美丽缥缈的女子，在一片黑袍子的霍格沃茨，她雪白的貂裘醒目而孤独。</p><p>　　“林教授为什么不教我们东方魔药啊？”下课后拉文克劳的小鹰在哀叹，“我暑假见过林教授在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院给人看病呢。”</p><p>　　“我问过，我问过，林教授说她们炼药的东西咱们这里没有呢，叫做炼丹炉呢，很大。”另一只小鹰回答。</p><p>　　“据说林教授看病也不收钱，不是有那些不会醒来的昏迷病人吗？多一天少一天也没差的那些，她收一天的生命。”有人叹了一口气，“林教授为什么要收集生命啊？”</p><p>　　“不知道，是不是什么东方的仙术啊。”小鹰说。</p><p>　　“肯定是黑魔法。”小狮子又来插嘴，其他小动物哼了一句，不理他。</p><p>　　黛玉抱着一朵硕大的芙蓉花走在路上，她在圣芒戈工作了一天，很累了。</p><p>　　路边有一只濒死的小狗，狗妈妈努力地舔着它，可是它看上去毫无生气，快要死了。</p><p>　　“好可怜啊，再活一年吧。”黛玉轻声说，用芙蓉花碰了一下小狗，小狗奇迹般地睁开了眼睛，摇摇尾巴钻进了狗妈妈的怀里。</p><p>　　“哎呀，我又乱用生命力了，”她皱起眉头，“这样怎么能行。”</p><p>　　她回到了霍格沃茨，顺着弯弯曲曲的走廊来到密室，那里盘着一条巨大的蛇怪，蛇怪抬起头看了一眼黛玉，亲昵地蹭了蹭她。</p><p>　　黛玉把芙蓉花插在花瓶里，不好意思地说：“汤姆，对不起，我又把生命力乱送人了。”</p><p>　　眼前的空气中，慢慢地凝结出一个人形，风华绝代的男人歪着头看着黛玉。</p><p>　　“你还没有放弃吗？别妄想复活我了，一万年的生命啊，你要收集到什么时候，傻颦儿……”他伸手摸摸她的脸。</p><p>　　“我一定能收集够的，”她微笑地看着他，“只是我总是心软，看到可怜的，就想送给他们点。”她柔顺地把脸埋在他的怀里，他有实体，却没有人的体温。她是在用黑魔法，她要复活黑魔王，可是她一点都不怕。</p><p>　　“你想怎么用就怎么用，都是你收集来的。”他抱住她，温柔地吻她。</p><p>　　“我们终究会在一起的，汤姆。”她眯起眼睛抱紧他。</p><p>　　黑魔王不说话，坏笑着把手伸进她的衣襟。她总不放弃复活他，可是，颦儿啊颦儿，你还记得你已经活了多少年了吗？</p><p>　　霍格沃茨有个林教授，她执着地想要复活她的爱人，其实他们早已经生活在一起几百年了。</p><p>　　如果我们都已经不再是人类，那应该叫什么呢？</p><p>　　他说应该叫鬼怪夫妇。</p><p>　　她说太难听了，应该叫神仙眷侣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>